This invention concerns protective shields for industrial equipment, and in particular is concerned with a safety shield or cover that fits over the valves and fittings of a propane tank or other fuel gas tank as employed with powered industrial equipment, such as fork lifts, tractors, or the like.
One continuing danger in respect to gas powered vehicles and devices is that the compressed gas can escape rapidly from the fittings during installation onto the fork lift or other vehicle, and can cause freezing of tissue to the worker if the spray contacts his or her face or exposed skin. Compressed gas stored in portable steel tanks is widely used in factory and warehouse environments nationwide, for powering indoor vehicles and other equipment. The danger from the escaping gas is a concern for worker safety Typically workers are required to wear goggles, safety glasses or face mask, as well as gloves, when installing or replacing a fuel tank, but these items do not provide complete protection for the worker. Under the current laws and guidelines, employers are required to provide a hazard-free environment for their employees. According to the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), as stated in their OSHA Compliance Manual-, Personal Protection Equipment: the use of personal protection equipment or PPE, e.g., face shields, is considered a “last resort” or temporary type of protection. PPE itself can cause stress and create work hazards of its own, such as heat stress, impaired vision, and limits on mobility. For normal and ongoing operations, the first choice will always be given to elimination of the hazard in the environment, rather than relying on PPE. This doctrine is referred to as “implementing engineering controls”.
To date, no engineering controls have been developed or proposed to address the problem of liquid fuel gas and compressed gas escaping and spraying onto workers when replacing an empty tank with a full one. This need has been addressed only using PPE, such as goggles or safety glasses and gloves or gauntlets. It would by far be preferable to stop any spray of this material before reaching the worker, and not to rely on the personal protection equipment.
There is an unfulfilled need for a simple, comfortable, inexpensive, easy-to-install protective device for the tank itself, rather than relying on PPE fitted onto the worker. This would require a guard or shield that permits visual observation of the tank valve and fittings when installing or replacing the tank, and when opening or closing the tank valve, and which does not have to be worn by the worker. The solution to this problem would also require a shield or guard that can be easily slipped onto the tank over the tank valve, and can be easily removed from the tank so that it can be sent off for refilling or maintenance. The guard or shield should also be light weight and durable, without sharp edges that could cause cuts or other injury to the worker.